Learning to love again
by BlacksSilver rose
Summary: Kagome goes to Hogwarts with a broken heart. Can Draco heal her or will she run back to Inuyasha? What will happen when Kouga shows up and complicates everything? And what's this new threat at Hogwarts...?
1. Chapter 1

A/N I Don't own Inuyasha or Harry Potter I give full credit to the people who do and not only did I not steal this story (that's right people) I was given permission to post as the owner all the way up to chapter 8 Koji-sama has decided not to continue this story so I took it up hope you all enjoy this wonderful work.

_Learning to Love Again_

_By Daikirai no Kougai A.K.A. Kojigoku_

Kagome's groggy, blue-gray eyes fluttered open as light slowly seeped into her bedroom window. She groaned and rolled over onto her side so that she was facing the wall. Minutes passed and as the sun rose further into the sky, bit by bit, the girl forcibly slammed the pillow over her head to keep the nuisance at bay.

When it became apparent that the sun wasn't going to sink back over the horizon any time soon as it filled her pink bedroom with the morning rays of sun, Kagome grunted in frustration. Suddenly, the air was filled with a shrill sound. It pierced through the atmosphere like an arrow through butter.

Kagome started. She leapt out of the covers, tripping over her feet, and fell face down onto the carpet.

That sound, that horrible ear-shattering, nerve-grating, screechy sound…

…It could only belong to one thing…

…The alarm clock…

After regaining enough balance to sit up, Kagome slowly turned her head with barely contained rage, eyes narrowed at the source of her ire. With one wave of her hand, the contraption was glowing blue and flying out the now-open window. The girl listened in satisfaction as metal hit concrete with a loud crash.

Somewhat content with the vengeance of her sleep, Kagome set off through her morning routine of showering, dressing, and finally brushing her teeth. When she finally made her say down to the living room, three people were waiting patiently downstairs.

One was an old man with odd looking half-moon glasses and a long, silky white beard. There was a strict-looking woman sitting on the sofa. She had brown and gray hair pulled up into a tight bun and a pair of kind hazel eyes framed with glasses. And lastly was her mother, serving the visitors green tea.

"Um… hello," Kagome began hesitantly, not sure at all what to say, let alone who they were.

"Hello. You must be Miss Higurashi Kagome. I am Albus Dumbledore and this is Minerva McGonagall," Professor Dumbledore greeter her kindly, shaking her hand.

"Yes," Professor McGonagall began before Kagome could even get a word in, "we've come because we need a new teacher at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and we believe you're just the woman for the job, Kagome."

"Teacher… witchcraft… what?" The girl asked, very confused.

"I am the headmaster of Hogwarts. It is a school that children with magical gifts, not unlike yourself Miss Kagome, go to learn about their special abilities."

"Such a place exists?"

"Most certainly," Dumbledore replied.

_Well, there goes everything I thought I knew about the world,_ Kagome thought.

"B-but even still, I don't think that I could be a teacher. I mean, I'm only seventeen."

"Yes, well, that may be, but you have the experience of an adult and we think you're perfect for the job."

"So will you do it?" asked McGonagall.

"I guess so, it sounds fun."

"Wonderful!"

Kagome walked through the forest at a brisk pace. She was going to tell her friends about going to Hogwarts and then she would have to leave, because the Professors were waiting for her back at her house.

The girl suddenly heard murmuring to her left and turned. She ducked behind a tree before poking her head out to see Kikyo standing with Inuyasha. A second later, the hanyou rushed forward to encircle the dead miko in his arms.

Tears stung at Kagome's eyes but she held them back as she ran the rest of the way to the village where her friends would be waiting.

She didn't need them worrying about her.

"Oh, Kagome-haha, you can't leave us!" wailed Shippo as he clung to her shirt and looked up at her with big, dewy eyes.

"Shippo-chan, I have to. But I promise I'll bring you back something really neat, okay?"

Kagome hugged Sango and managed to get one from Miroku without any… accidents.

"Kagome-chan, if you have to go, than I insist you take Kirara-chan with you. I just won't feel assured if I don't know you're safe." Sango scooped up the little fire-cat demon into her arms and gingerly kissed her forehead before handing her over to Kagome.

"Don't worry, Sango-chan," Kagome reassured her sisterly figure, "we'll have lots of fun, won't we, Kirara-chan?" She looked down at the little demon who nodded and 'mewed' in response.

"Okay, I'll be back on Christmas. Don't kill Miroku while I'm gone!" Kagome yelled over her shoulder as she began her walk back to the well.

"Be safe, Kagome-sama!"

After watching the teenager disappear into the forest line, Miroku turned to his female companion. "Sango-san, what is Christmas?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I Don't own Inuyasha or Harry Potter I give full credit to the people who do and not only did I not steal this story (that's right people) I was given permission to post as the owner all the way up to chapter 8 Koji-sama has decided not to continue this story so I took it up hope you all enjoy this wonderful work.

_Learning to Love Again_

_Chapter Two_

_By Daikirai no Kougai A.K.A Kojigoku_

Kagome stepped into an empty compartment aboard the Hogwarts Express. Everything was red and yellow.

… It didn't very well suit her mood…

… Or her preferences for that matter…

With one elegant sweep of her hand, the whole compartment was drained of color and everything was numerous shades of black and dark gray. Kagome looked over her work with satisfaction.

She walked across the partition and curled up onto the gray cushions that sat on the floor and were furnished with several black silk pillows and coverlets. She pulled a large book with several kanji and hiragana characters embossed onto the cover out of her luggage. She set the book down and pulled out a small CD player and pushed play so that a gentle tune poured from the speakers and filled the room with an air of melancholy.

Kagome began to sing along with the sad melody as she drew the black curtains on the window and picked up her book again to read.

"I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears.

And if you have to leave I wish that you would just leave,

'Cause your presence still lingers here. And it won't leave me alone.

These wounds won't seem to heal.

This pain is just too real.

There's just too much that time cannot erase.

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears.

When you screamed, I'd fight away all of your fears.

And I've held your hands through all of these years.

And you still have all of me."

Just then, the door to the compartment slid open and three heads popped in. "Oh," began a girl with frizzy sandy brown hair, "sorry, we didn't know anyone was in here."

Before the three could walk away, Kagome stopped them with an invitation. "Itto desu… Oh, sorry! I keep forgetting I'm in England. Gotta speak English. Anyway, you guys can come in and have a seat. I'd just love someone to talk to," Kagome offered, putting on a cheerful façade as she reached over to turn off her music.

"Oh! You're all alone. Are you new at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked as she and the others stepped into the drab compartment and went over to sit on the cushions opposite Kagome and took a seat.

"Yeah, I'm going to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I can't wait! I think it'll be very exciting!"

"Whoa! You're going to be a teacher?" asked the boy with red hair and freckles, bewildered.

"But that's impossible! You don't look any older than us!" agreed the boy with dark hair and round glasses.

"Yeah, that's what I said when Albus and Minerva came to my house and wanted me to be a professor, but they think I can do it, so…" she trailed off.

"Oh! We haven't introduced ourselves! I am Hermione and this is Harry and Ron," Hermione explained, pointing to each of them as she revealed their names.

"It's a pleasure. I am Higurashi Kagome. You can just call me Kagome, though."

"That's good," Ron began, "Because I don't think I can pronounce that other name." They all laughed at this.

"So I take it you're Japanese?" Hermione asked, looking around and noticing the Japanese furnishings and Kagome's book.

"Yeah."

"I like what you've done with the colors, or rather lack thereof," Harry stated.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. If you guys don't like it I can change it back. It's just that I prefer it this way," Kagome apologized, lifting her hand to change the colors back to their originals.

"Oh, no, that's alright. It's not that I don't like them, it's just that… well, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were a vampire or something," Harry chuckled.

Kagome laughed at this and brought down her hand.

"No, but I almost became a vampire one time."

"You've met an actual vampire!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I've not only met one, I've slain one."

"You have to tell us!" Hermione cried, wiggling with excitement. Harry nodded in agreement, but Ron looked a little nervous.

Just as Kagome opened her mouth to tell them her adventure with a blood-sucking creature of the night, the door slid open with a slam. They looked over to see three more people standing there and the expressions on Kagome's new friends' faces darkened.

There stood a boy with slicked back blond hair and two taller, bulky teens behind him. The first boy smirked as he made his way over to Kagome.

Kagome kept her face straight as the boy approached her.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Am I going to have a sexy new classmate?" he asked her.

He was surprised when she retorted with a haughty voice, "No, you're going to have a sexy new professor."

Kagome later learned the boy's name was Draco Malfoy…


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I Don't own Inuyasha or Harry Potter I give full credit to the people who do and not only did I not steal this story (that's right people) I was given permission to post as the owner all the way up to chapter 8 Koji-sama has decided not to continue this story so I took it up hope you all enjoy this wonderful work.

_Learning to Love Again_

_Chapter Three_

Hermione gasped as she walked into what was to be her new Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. As she looked around the dimly lit space, eyes trailing over every dark detail of the décor, there was one pattern she noticed that all of the objects followed… a very obvious pattern. Black. Everything from the stone walls to the curtains over the only window to the floor to the desks was pitch black. Speaking of which, she also noticed that their regular desks had been replaced by low tables around which was situated several comfy-looking cushions… which also was all black.

"So… uh… Higurashi-sama. Nice decorations," she complimented.

"Oh, you don't have to call me that," Kagome giggled from where she sat on her knees at a much larger but just as short table located at the front of the room. The girl, wearing a flowing black silk Juuni-Hitoe, picked up a small but very elaborate cup and raised it to her dainty mouth. After sipping her green tea Kagome continued. "You can just call me Kagome! We're still friends, aren't we?"

Hermione smiled and nodded, walking into the dark room and taking a seat on one of the cushions at a table near the front desk.

"Come on up and have some tea with me," Kagome offered kindly. Hermione nodded excitedly and practically ran up to the front of the room to kneel across from Kagome.

"So," Kagome began as she poured tea into another cup for her friend, "what are you doing here so early?" she asked. "It's still another two hours before class starts.

Hermione blushed. "Uh… I was wondering if you could tell me about that vampire thing."

"Oh! I'm sorry, I completely forgot about it! Anyway, so I was in the Sengoku Jidai –you know what that is, right?" At her companions nod Kagome continued, excited that she could finally tell someone all her secrets. _Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought since I have a friend._


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I Don't own Inuyasha or Harry Potter I give full credit to the people who do and not only did I not steal this story (that's right people) I was given permission to post as the owner all the way up to chapter 8 Koji-sama has decided not to continue this story so I took it up hope you all enjoy this wonderful work.

_Learning to Love Again_

_Chapter Three_

"…particular dragon was only found in Japan five hundred years ago. I was there when the last on of its species, Ryuukotsusei, was slain by a… a…" tears stung at Kagome's eyes as she struggled to continue her lecture on dragons. "Well, it doesn't matter! He was lying, cheating, back-stabbing jerk anyway!"

The class stared in confusion at their new teacher's outburst. Finally, after many long minutes of teacher and students ogling each other, Draco raised his hand. Kagome sighed as she saw his extended appendage, not anticipating what his smart mouth had to say about her slipup.

"Yes, Malfoy?" she sighed irately.

"So what you're saying, grandma, is that you're five hundred years old?" the blonde boy asked with a smirk. Crabbe and Goyle sniggered from their kneeling positions beside their 'leader.'

Kagome growled audibly, which seemed to somewhat settle the majority of the class that was now tittering. "I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer." She gritted, turning her nose up at Draco.

Everyone's attention turned to Draco to see what his reaction would be. He seemed to becoming a bit red in the face, but got his rage under control. He opened his mouth with another mocking retort when Hermione cut in.

"Where did you get that beautiful outfit, Miss Kagome?" she asked, trying to avoid a confrontation.

Kagome reluctantly pulled her attention away from the fuming Draco to smile kindly at Hermione. "Oh, this old thing? Well, it was actually given to me as a gift of thanks by a princess that I saved in the Sengoku Jidai. You see, her husband had been possessed by a frog demon that wanted to devour her soul. I nearly lost my own in the process. Anyway, I got a little tiny torch that was in the hall of the mansion and doused it in hairspray which, of course, made the flame much larger so that I could throw it onto the princess' husband and purge the demon from his body. Fire will kill a frog demon, you see," she finished breathlessly.

"You beat the shit out of a demon with hairspray?" Draco asked with a grin.

Before Kagome could rejoin, though, a huge crash was heard outside followed by screams of terror. Everyone froze momentarily before rushing over to the nearest window to look outside to the quiditch field. Pulling the black curtains back, Kagome, along with some other students, watched in confusion as Madam Hooch's students rushed around screaming, some flying on their brooms and some just running for shelter on the ground.

"What in the world is going on down there?" Hermione asked from beside Kagome.

"Hey, look at that!" Harry shouted from another window, pointing down to somewhere around the middle of the field.

All the students complied and turned there probing gaze to a black blur in speeding through the middle of the field. The figure stopped for a moment, long enough for everyone to get a glance at the creature, and then it darted into the Forbidden Forest, disappearing from sight in a small whirl of crimson smoke.

After a stunned silence, Draco's smooth voice broke the eerie hush. "What the Hell!"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I Don't own Inuyasha or Harry Potter I give full credit to the people who do and not only did I not steal this story (that's right people) I was given permission to post as the owner all the way up to chapter 8 Koji-sama has decided not to continue this story so I took it up hope you all enjoy this wonderful work.

_Learning to Love Again_

_Chapter Four_

Hermione, Harry, Ron, and, strangely enough, Draco all sat at a table in the Great Hall. It was lunch time now, and they were discussing what they had seen earlier that day.

"So what do you think that thing was?" Ron asked in a quivering voice. He gulped as a perplexed look overcame Hermione's features; it couldn't be good if even Hermione didn't know!

"Well…" said girl drawled. She didn't want to admit it, but she really had no clue as to what that creature was. She'd never seen something move so fast.

"I'll tell you what it is!" Draco interrupted from his position at the table. "It's another one of those bloody monsters that fool Hagrid keeps in his cabin!" the boy spat.

Harry growled as he heard the other blonde boy's response. Just as he was about to spatter a nasty retort, he felt the weight on the bench shift and looked over to see Kagome taking a seat beside him. It was then that he noticed for the first time the strange little cat that perched on his teacher's shoulder. "Uh… what's that?"

Said thing made a minute noise that sounded suspiciously like an indignant huff and turned her nose up at the boy. Kagome giggled when she saw Kirara's reaction. "This is Kirara. I believe Hermione's already met her." At this, Hermione nodded happily and took the little cat from the other girl's shoulder and began to stroke her fur affectionately. "Kirara is my sister Sango's companion, but Sango wouldn't let me come here without protection so she let Kirara come with me," she explained to the rest of them.

Ron looked distrusting over at the little cat creature that was currently sitting contentedly on Hermione's lap and snuggling into her hand. "Well," he began with a defeated sigh, "I guess she is sort of cute." Reaching over to pet Kirara himself, Ron let a smile cross his face.

Harry, after giving a few strokes himself, spoke up to bring everyone back to reality. "So, did you hear about this Sunday?"

"No, what's going on this Sunday?" Kagome asked with a curious tilt of the head.

When Draco saw her position, he couldn't help but think how cute she looked with her head cocked to the side and her mouth shaped into a little 'o'. He was soon pulled out of his reverie when Harry issued a response. "Well, they're having a Halloween dance. You can wear costumes and they'll have a band playing and everything!"

Kagome snorted derisively. "What's the occasion? It's like Halloween in this place anyway."

Everyone laughed at Kagome's comment, but soon stopped when McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Snape all approached them. "Professor Higurashi, may we see you for a moment?" Dumbledore asked with a grave expression engraved into his old withered features.

Kagome nodded curtly and left with the other teachers to Dumbledore's office. While everyone else was wondering what the professors could want with their friend, Draco was wondering what to think of this upcoming dance.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N I Don't own Inuyasha or Harry Potter I give full credit to the people who do and not only did I not steal this story (that's right people) I was given permission to post as the owner all the way up to chapter 8 Koji-sama has decided not to continue this story so I took it up hope you all enjoy this wonderful work.

_Learning to Love Again_

_Chapter Five_

"So, what did you guys want?" Kagome asked the other professors, trying to keep a light tone. They were all standing in Dumbledore's office and the air was so thick with tension, Kagome had the dim sensation of being suffocated.

With a grave expression, McGonagall began an explanation. "Earlier today, Madam Hooch's morning class was interrupted by something that came out of the woods. You saw it, didn't you?"

At Kagome's affirmative nod, McGonagall continued. "We've rarely had this kind of problem in the past; most creatures in the Forbidden Forest tend to stay there. We don't know what the thing is, but Hagrid said that it was much too fast to be anything but some kind of demon."

Kagome's face was becoming more frightened by the minute. She knew what was coming next; they'd want her to go after the creature. But she'd never defeated a demon by herself. Inuyasha had always been there to back her up and, the majority of the time, had done the defeating himself. Sure she'd helped a few times, shot an arrow or two here and there, but she'd never actually gone head to head with a demon _alone._

"We thought that, with all your experience in matters of demons, you could go after the creature for us."

Kagome gulped. "Well, uh… actually-"

"Great! You can go when you're ready, but we'd prefer it to be as soon as possible, before another attack is issued…"

With that, the teachers ushered Kagome out of the room, careful not to give her a chance to protest. The whole time, she noticed, Snape was staring at her with a rather amused expression.

Kagome sat in a cross-legged position in her private room. She was hovering just above the black silk cushion below her as incense burned all around her in a small circle. The lights had all been turned out and hundreds of therapeutic candles had been lit around the room.

Her eyes closed in morbid concentration. And dramatic changes overcame the room…

The first thing Kagome noticed was the sound. Instead of the soft purring of a content Kirara that she'd heard before, her ears were suddenly tuned into the peaceful sound of crickets chirping and soft grass rustling under the gentle force of a nightly breeze. A distance away, she could here the faint sound of running water, of natural H2O bubbling and splashing softly over the rocky banks. The sweet smell of flowers and the spring forest met her nose and Kagome inhaled deeply, enjoying the calming effect that it brought her.

When she opened her eyes, the site that met her made her gasp. She was kneeling in a beautiful wildflower field. All around her as far as she could see were flowers of all shapes, sizes, colors, and variations. Silver stars twinkled softly against the blanket of navy blue that was the night sky. It was so beautiful; it nearly brought a tear to her eye to know that she could think up something so gorgeous and natural.

Kagome stood from the tall unhindered grass and began a slow pace through the field, trying her best not to step on many flora. She sighed. This is just what she needed right now. It seemed like she was just under so much pressure these past few days.

A smirking face framed in slicked back white-blonde hair came to her mind and for some reason, she didn't scowl in anger. Instead, a fond smile graced Kagome's lips and her stress-made hardened features seemed to soften slightly. She sighed again, as she'd been doing a lot lately. _'He obviously hates me. Why should I even bother? But still… I get this odd tingling at the edge of my senses every time he teases me… like maybe he's covering up for something, something deeper. It was the same feeling I got with…' _

A single drop of moisture slipped silently down Kagome's pale cheek as she recalled the last time she'd seen her hanyou: wrapped in Kikyo's cold traitorous arms, whispering to her lovingly in a way he'd never done for herself.

"I can't keep thinking about him; I have to let go…" Kagome whispered to herself. Hearing her own voice seemed to calm her somewhat. _'I have to let go and just accept what I am: a stupid, weak, ugly, senseless, unlovable human girl. All those things he said, they were true after all. I really _am_ nothing.'_

And she let the tears flow…

One Draco Malfoy slept peacefully in his two-poster bed in his dormitory, tucked safely under his red and gold blankets. A soft contented sigh escaped his lips as he dreamed.

Dream

Draco had absolutely no clue as to where he was right now, but for some reason he felt incredibly… content. It felt as though he was completely at peace with the world, like nothing was wrong. Every stressed thought he'd ever had had been banished from his head and it felt like a ton of bricks had been lifted from his broad shoulders.

Feeling as light as a feather, Draco began walking. He really didn't know where he was going, but he had the strangest feeling that he should walk this way…

He began to smell the sweet scent of floral nectar and soon found himself in a field of wildflowers. But he wasn't alone; Draco could see the form of _someone_ a short distance away, maybe just a few meters stretched between them. The figure's long silky black hair shrouded them from his view, but he could tell by the feminine whimpers and sobs that it was definitely a girl. Her shoulders shook miserably and he guessed by her height that she was just about his own age. Of course, she was sitting down…

Somehow, Draco felt as though he knew her…

Approaching her from behind, he laid a hand tenderly on her trembling shoulder. The girl looked up quickly and Draco gasped.

It was Kagome!

A scowl crossed her pixie-like features. "What are you doing in my meditation chimera?" she asked in an annoyed tone, even as tears still fell freely from her cheeks.

Draco retracted his hand like he'd just laid it on a hot cooking stove and stood to his full height again. He crossed his arms, raised his nose to her, and huffed indignantly. "I don't know, why don't you tell me? You're the freaky five hundred-year-old demon girl here!"

Surprisingly enough, a very hurt look flashed across Kagome's face and she lowered her head quickly, but not before Draco got a glimpse of her fresh tears. He suddenly felt very terrible.

"I know…" she whispered so softly, Draco had to strain to catch it.

"…"

Draco had no idea what to say to her. She'd never reacted this way to his teasing before. Kagome had always been quick to retaliate with her own smart remark, not just lower her head and accept it… Something was wrong here…

"Uh… Kagome, I… I mean…" Draco struggled to find the right words. He'd never done this kind of thing before, damnit! Hell, he'd never said a kind word in his life, how was he supposed to tell Kagome he hadn't meant what he'd said! "Um, Kagome, I didn't mean it…"

With a sniffle, Kagome turned her tear-reddened eyes to him and another wave of guilt hit him. "Really…?" she asked in a small voice, though it barely came out as more than a whimper.

"Really!" Draco made to sit down beside Kagome and reached out to her hand. He enclosed her slender hand in his own larger one with a caring touch. Heat arose to Kagome's cheeks, but she ignored them and just turned a watery smile on her companion.

He smiled back awkwardly and gulped as he suddenly remembered something he'd wanted to ask her. "Um… Kagome, you know that dance we're having on Sunday?" Draco began uneasily.

"Yes, Draco, go on," she encouraged with another small smile.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like me to escort you," he told her sheepishly, his cheeks tinting pink with an unheeded blush.

"I would love that," Kagome answered in a sincere whisper, returning his slight blush with a darker one of her own. Suddenly, she through herself into his arms, hugging his lean waist and snuggling her face into his robes with a joyful cry. Draco hesitantly encircled the girl in his arms and smiled softly down at the crown of her head. He buried his face in her silken tresses and leaned back against a sakura tree that had just magically appeared behind him in a shimmer of pink light, courtesy Kagome's imagination.

A sudden impulse overcame Kagome and she began to sing softly, the words drifting from her rose-petal lips to be carried away on the careless wind.

"_I built these walls up so high_

_Needed my room to breath_

_Oh, baby, oh, baby_

_You tore them down_

_I can't believe you changed my mind_

_Oh, baby, oh, baby_

_I saw your smile_

_Stay with me a while_

_All things fall into place_

_My heart, it feels so safe_

_You are my melody_

_That's where you take me_

_With you I get so high_

_Lost in the crystal sky_

_You are this melody_

_That's where you take me"_

As Draco heard the soft whisper of Kagome's song sigh across his ears, he couldn't believe how beautiful her voice was. It was like a chorus of angels hailing down from the heavens to bless him with their gift of song. It was just that beautiful. _'I must be the luckiest man alive…'_

She didn't know what had made her sing that song as she had. It's just as she was lying there in Draco's sturdy arms, that little melody had come to mind. He was her melody, Draco. He was her sentry, her savior. He made her fell wanted, special, like she was something precious.

"You _are_ precious," Draco whispered to her, somehow reading her thoughts.

It should have freaked her out, but somehow it didn't. It just made her feel as if she was closer than ever to Draco, like she could share everything with him and he would listen, he would _care_.

"Thank you, Draco," she sighed contentedly from her position in his lap.

And even though this was a dream, even though none of this was reality, it felt real enough to the couple cuddling peacefully in the middle of a beautiful flower field…


	7. Chapter 7

A/N I Don't own Inuyasha or Harry Potter I give full credit to the people who do and not only did I not steal this story (that's right people) I was given permission to post as the owner all the way up to chapter 8, Koji-sama has decided not to continue this story so I took it up hope you all enjoy this wonderful work.

_Learning to Love Again_

_Chapter Six_

-')('-

Hermione glanced over at Kagome beside her as she mechanically lifted rice to her lips, staring off into the bowl of rolls sitting in front of her like they were the most interesting thing in the world. Looking to her other side, Draco seemed to be brooding about something. What, no one could guess. Across from her on the other side of the table, Ron sat, oblivious to the mini-drama taking place in front of him, stuffing his face like their was no tomorrow. Harry had yet to join them.

Sitting down her chopsticks, Kagome stood from the table. "I'd better go get ready for the morning classes. Tell Harry I said 'Hello.'" And with that, she crossed the Great Hall and went off down the corridor to her classroom. _'I know that was just a dream last night, but it still hurts knowing he still hates me. I wonder why I would think of _him_, of all the people, in my Meditation Chimera,' _she thought, unlocking the heavy, wooden door to her classroom and striding in. Beginning to set up what she would need for today's lesson, a sound by the door and an approaching demon aura caught her attention.

-')('-

Harry walked through the Great Hall and took a seat beside Ron, across from Hermione. Noticing the lack of insult from the obviously fuming Draco, he asked, "What's with him?" No one noticed the subject of their conversation's brows drop into a 'V' at that statement.

Shrugging, Hermione answered, "I don't know. He and Kagome have been acting funny this morning." Again, no one noticed as Draco's face took on a slightly angrier shade.

Ron, really having no idea what was going on, but feeling left out, suggested, "Maybe they had a fight."

Finally fed up, Draco turned with an angry countenance to the rest of the group. "I'm right here, incase you didn't notice!"

Completely ignoring him, Hermione countered with a giggle, "Ron, when are they _not_ fighting?"

Infuriated at being disregarded like he was no more than some filthy Mudblood, Draco stood and stomped out of the Great Hall, grabbing Crabbe and Goyle on his way out.

Suddenly, her face lit up as if she'd just discovered the world was round and not flat. "But that's just it! They _weren't_ fighting this morning! Oh, my God! Something really is wrong!"

Before the others could comment on that, the Great Hall was suddenly filled with hundreds of hooting owls. The mail had arrived. After waiting to see if any of them had been sent anything, and becoming disappointed when nothing arrived, the group left the Hall and headed off down the corridor to their first class of the day: Defense Against the Dark Arts with Kagome.

-')('- LAST NIGHT IN THE SENGOKU JIDAI –')('-

Miroku startled out of his nap against one of the great mimiji trees that lined the village as a small, unnatural tornado made its way past him. Unsuspecting villagers panicked and ran out of the streets and into their houses, screaming, "Demon!" Sighing in recognition, the Houshi stood, brushing off his dusty robes and retrieving his gold staff from where it was lying on the ground beside him. "What are we going to do without Kagome-sama here to break up the fights?" he asked himself, making his way to Kaede's hut where the creature was sure to be headed.

Sango jumped as a storm entered the hut where she was helping Kaede crush some herbs to be made into a healing medicine for some children in the village that had come down with a minor cold as the autumn months grew chillier, preparing for the oncoming winter. The dust cleared and in its place stood a tall, dark, and handsome man… er- wolf. "Where's my woman?" Kouga asked in his gruff voice.

Sighing with what she knew was going to be a trying experience, Sango cleared her throat in preparation for the yelling sure to come and the argument sure to break out. "I'm sorry, Kouga-sama, but Kagome-chan isn't here. You just missed her. She left for her home a few hours ago," she told him, trying to be gentle.

To her surprise, Kouga didn't break out into a rage at hearing this news. Rather, his countenance took on a rather pitiful expression. Looking somewhat hurt, he reached behind his back and picked up a little ball of fur from where it had been wrapped in his tail to hold out to them so they could see what it was. "But, I brought a gift for her," he offered as they ogled the little wolf cub in his arms as he held it against his chest. It was so young, it hadn't even opened its eyes yet.

Sango nearly cried out at how sweet the gesture was. _'Kagome-chan is so lucky to have so many men after her, one of which would probably wait on her hand and foot if she so much as suggested…' _she thought in envy. "Kouga-kun," she switched to the more endearing suffix, hoping to sound more persuasive. "That's very sweet, and I'm sure Kagome would just absolutely adore her-"

"It's a him," he cut in innocently.

"Yes, well, _him_, but she isn't here and won't be back until Christmas, so you'll just have to wait till then. He could be your present to her!" she suggested hopefully.

Kouga gave her a blank look. "Uh, what's Christmas?" he asked, reaching up with one hand to scratch the back of his head sheepishly.

Slapping her forehead, angry with herself for completely forgetting that he wouldn't have any idea at what she was talking about, Sango turned back to the bench she sat in front of and grabbed some vegetables. Standing, she walked over to the big black pot hanging over the fire in the middle of the room and began to cut them in her hands with the pocket knife Kagome had gotten her for her birthday. According to the future girl, it was a very special day and was celebrated where she came from. Well, if she got a present, a very handy one at that, she wasn't complaining. Looking up at the expectant wolf, she said, "You're welcome to stay for dinner and we can explain it then." At his hesitant look, she offered, "It's rabbit and vegetable stew."

Sighing, Kouga agreed. Taking a seat, cross-legged, across from where Sango stood on the other side of the fire pit, he set the little pup down beside him. Sango watched in amusement as the miniscule creature attempted to stand on shaky legs only to fall right back down on its round belly. She smiled as it opened its little mouth, devoid of anything more dangerous than a few milk teeth, and let out a tiny growl, letting everyone know that it was hungry.

Something suddenly occurred to Sango. "Uh, Kouga-sama, how exactly are you planning on feeding him? Surely he hasn't been weaned off milk yet."

Still keeping his eyes on the cub, making sure it didn't stumble its way into the fire pit, Kouga answered, "Yeah, I was kind of hoping that fire cat of yours could feed him until he could eat on his own. She's a female, right?

"Oh, yes, she is. I'm sure Kirara-chan wouldn't mind. In fact, I'm sure she'd love playing the role of Mother for a while… if she were here. But, I let Kagome-chan take her with her." Sitting down beside Kouga, gesturing to the cub, she asked, "May I?"

Waiting for a nod from the wolf, she reached down and gently retrieved the little wandering black ball of fur to cradle against her, smiling in delight when its little pink tongue licked her fingers experimentally. Finishing the medicine, Kaede stood from the bench, concoction in hand, and hobbled over to the pot after retrieving a few bowls from a shelf. Filling up two of them, she handed one to each person. "I will return some time after dark. The sun is setting right now." With that, the old woman shuffled out of the hut and into the street.

But a few seconds later, the screen was pulled aside and Miroku walked in. Taking a seat beside Sango, who promptly scooted away a few inches, he poured himself a bowl of stew and began to eat. Sango was about to ask him what had taken him so long and why he hadn't gotten the extra firewood as she'd requested when Kouga spoke up. "So, what's this 'Ku-risu-masu' thing you're talking about?" he asked, sitting down his bowl of food.

Dipping a finger into her stew and bringing it to the cub's mouth to suck on, she answered, "Well, from what Kaede told us, it's a European and American holiday celebrated some time during the beginning of winter."

"But, fall's just starting. It'll be forever before my woman gets back," he protested.

"Well, you can wait until then to give her the cub. I'll take care of him until then," Sango suggested hopefully, freeing her hand from the cub's mouth a moment to swat a certain perverted houshi's wandering hand away from private areas before once again dipping a finger into her stew and bringing it to the cub's mouth.

"No. I want to get him to Kagome before he opens his eyes so she's the first one he sees. I got him so he can kind of protect her when he's old enough, so it'll be better that way. He'll be loyal to her," he told them. Picking the discarded bowl up once again, he sniffed it, picking through it with his chopsticks. "Hey, why is this stuff all cooked. It's better raw, you know."

Scrunching her nose at he thought of eating raw meat, Sango explained to him that humans get sick when they don't cook their food. Realization dawned on Kouga. "So, that's why Kagome never eats when she's with us. I'll have to remember to cook her food next time."

_'Well, that and because she's afraid it might be human meat,'_ Sango thought in disgust, recalling a conversation she'd had with Kagome not too long ago when they'd been bathing.

"So, where does Kagome live? I though she lived here in this village," Kouga asked, deciding to just go ahead and eat the stew when his stomach gave a not so discreet growl.

"Uh…" _'Oh, boy, how to explain this one.'_"Well, Kouga-sama, you might not believe this, but she comes from the future. She jumps through this old magic, dried-up well called the Bone-Eater's Well and that takes her to her home. Right now, though, she's in Europe, the place I mentioned earlier, teaching magic to some witch children," Sango explained casually.

Kouga could only stare at her. Finally, he spoke. "Okay," he began disbelievingly, "take me to this well then."

"Okay," Sango agreed easily, happy at the chance to get to send a letter to Kagome. "If you go see her, though, could you take a letter to her for me?"

Nodding, he agreed. After eating, writing a letter to give to Kagome, and pouring some stew broth into a canteen for Kouga to feed to the pup on the way, Sango and Miroku led him to the well. Bidding a quick goodbye, the wolf jumped into the portal to Kagome's time, cub, letter, and canteen in tow.

"Do you really think that was a good idea, Sango-san?" Miroku asked after Kouga had left.

"No, but I couldn't pass up the chance to communicate to Kagome-chan, now could I? And besides, that cub will cheer her up," she answered, turning around and beginning their walk back to the village.

"Speaking of which, where is that two-timing hanyou? I haven't seen him since this morning before Kagome left."

"Ah, he's probably still out with Kikyo."

-')('- ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE WELL -')('-

Kouga jumped out of the bottom of the well as the blue light that had carried him to the future vanished, almost hitting his head on the top of the well house. Looking around, he opened up the dusty doors to be assaulted with the thick smell of gassy smog and the not so tranquil sounds of nighttime in Tokyo. After becoming somewhat used to the smell of pollution, or at least tolerant of it, he made his way outside and stopped to sniff the air.

Even through the unfamiliar fumes, he could smell a great concentration of Kagome's scent in the house down the steps and to his right. Quickly jogging to the front door of the oddly shaped building, he knocked on the entrance. An older but still pretty woman answered the door and gasped when she saw him standing there. "Excuse me," she began nervously, "may I help you, sir?"

"Yeah, I can smell Kagome in there. Is this where she lives?" he asked, wanting to be polite incase this was Kagome's mother. The woman had similar facial features and some of the same qualities in her scent.

"Uh, yes, but she isn't home right now. May I ask who you are, sir?"

"Kouga," he stated simply, as if that one name would explain everything.

"Hm… yes, I believe I've heard Kagome talk about you." His face lit up at this. "You're the prince of the Wolf Tribe, aren't you?" Kouga nodded proudly. "Would you like to come in and have some tea?"

After a talk with the woman, Kouga decided he liked his mother-in-law to be. She was kind and sweet and reminded him a lot of his Kagome. After codling the cub, Kagami (AN/ I'm going to say that's her name, because I really don't know what it is. It's a popular modern Japanese name that means "mirror.") was persuaded to show Kouga how to use the Floo powder Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall had given her. After much hesitation, the wolf was persuaded and, with the cub and a bag of extra powder, he began his short journey to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

-')('- NOW AT HOGWARTS –')('-

After a total of forty-three failed attempts, Kouga was finally thrown out of the fireplace in the Gryffindor Common room. Confused, terrified, and tired from just waking up, the students let him be as he sniffed the air. His Kagome had been here, he quickly concluded. Sniffing his way there, Kouga slowly made his way to the unsuspecting Kagome's classroom.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N I Don't own Inuyasha or Harry Potter I give full credit to the people who do and not only did I not steal this story (that's right people) I was given permission to post as the owner all the way up to chapter 8 Koji-sama has decided not to continue this story so I took it up hope you all enjoy this wonderful work.

_Learning to Love Again_

_Chapter 7_

Kagome spread her feet apart, standing in a defensive position, hands thrust in front of her glowing light blue from where her miko powers were gathered there. She prepared for attack, facing the door as the demon aura gradually became stronger and stronger…

…And gasped as an untransformed Kirara trotted daintily through the open doorway.

-"Oh, dear Gods, Kirara-chan, you scared me half to death!"- Kagome exclaimed, standing straight once again, her miko glow fading as she turned back to her cup of tea. Striding up to the table where her current mistress kneeled sipping the traditional Japanese beverage, the tiny fire cat jumped up to curl up on the short table. Picking up a book entitled Duels with Deadly Dragons by Connie Hogget, she turned to the page on which she'd recently left off and began reading once again.

So engrossed in her book as she was, Kagome never noticed a second aura of the demonic quality quickly approaching. Kirara's head shot up a millisecond before two strong, tan arms wrapped themselves around her mistress' waist.

"Did you hear that?" Harry asked his companion, taking a sip of pumpkin juice and picking up another cinnamon-roll from the ornate bowl that sat in front of him on the table.

Beside him, Hermione turned to him. "Yeah, it sounded like somebody screamed," she agreed, a perplexed expression crossing her features.

Shrugging, the two went back to their breakfast.

Kouga quickly slapped a hand over Kagome's mouth as she screamed bloody murder. -"Kagome! Kagome, it's just me!"- He tried calming her down, turning her around on her cushion to look him in the face.

The terrified expression melted from her countenance to be replaced with confusion, surprise, and then finally joy. Removing his hand from her mouth as she began to talk, Kouga stepped back and reached behind his back.

-"Oh, my God! Kouga-kun what are you doing here? How did you get here? _Why_ are you here? I'm so happy to see you! I've missed you guys so much and lately I've been getting really homesick and I miss not having anyone to fight with and I had this really weird dream and I'm so confused and then there's that whole thing with Inuyasha and Kikyo and I've been so lonely and sad lately and oh, my God, is that a puppy!"- she exclaimed as the wolf youkai pulled a tiny, slumbering wolf cub from where it'd been wrapped in his tail to hand to her.

Kagome coddled the little creature to her chest with a bright smile planted on her face. Squealing in delight as the tiny cub opened its little mouth wide to yawn, showing off its minute milk teeth, and began wriggling around in her arms, she brought its face up to hers and rubbed its little, wet nose against her own.

-"He's so adorable!"- she exclaimed, flashing a brilliant smile in Kouga's direction that had him thinking he was going to faint.

Almost fainting again as Kagome suddenly through herself at him, wrapping one arm around his neck while the other held the little wolf cub between them, Kouga grinned stupidly and hugged her back.

-"Thank you so much, Kouga-kun! You're so sweet!"- Kagome whispered, remembering to keep her voice low near his sensitive ears. Kouga's cheeks took on a slightly pink shade as the woman in his arms turned her head to peck a quick kiss onto his cheek. At that exact moment, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle strode in through the door.

Throwing a glare towards his oblivious Professor who was still hanging around the strange man's neck, Draco took a seat at a table along with his two lackeys. They watched silently as the two communicated in a language that must have been Japanese.

-"One of the female wolfs had cubs about a week ago and I thought he'd be a good gift. I hope you like him,"- Kouga told her as she detached herself from him and backed away.

Draco and the other two now had a clear view of the odd man. Er- whatever he was. He was very tall and very tan and had jet black hair, not unlike Kagome. He was dressed in what appeared to be some kind of animal fur and some serious-looking chest armor. Speaking of which, this guy was seriously ripped! He had muscles on his bloody muscles, for God's sake! Fighting down the jealousy that welled up in him as the creature said something to make Kagome blush and promptly smirked smugly, showing off a mouthful of razor-sharp teeth and fangs, Draco continued his examination. A hand, equipped in lethal claws, idly rested on the hilt of what appeared to be a sword on his left hip. All in all, the thing looked battle-ready and pretty damn deadly to anyone who crossed his path.

Blushing, Kagome smiled, still unaware of their audience. -"I love him, Kouga-kun! Thank you so much!"- Thinking for a moment, a troubling thought suddenly occurred to her. -"Uh, Kouga-kun, how am I supposed to feed him? I mean, you certainly don't expect me to… er-… well, you know… uh…"- she stumbled through her explanation, only serving her face to become more heated.

Blinking in confusion, not really comprehending what exactly what the girl was trying to say, Kouga stopped her stuttering. -"Well, the taijiya said that you had the fire-cat and I figured that she could feed him until he's weaned,"- he explained.

-"Oh, okay, I'm sure Kirara-chan won't mind that at all!"- Kagome exclaimed, inwardly sighing in relief. -_'Of course he didn't mean that! What was I thinking!'- _She continued, looking down at the little cub still squirming in her arms, -"I'll call you 'Miryoku,' because I can tell you're going to be a charmer, just like Kouga-kun!"- Said wolf youkai's cheeks reddened just a little at this statement as he smiled down at the oblivious Kagome.

Everyone, including Hermione, Ron, and Harry, were seated and ready for class when Kagome finally took notice of them. Turning to her students with a smile, she said, "Sorry to keep you waiting, class! I was preoccupied. This is Kouga, by the way," she explained, pointing to her confused companion.

"Hello, Kouga," the class recited politely before a storm of whispers took over the room.

"Isn't that the guy who knocked down Colin in the South Wing hallway?"

"I heard he came out of the Gryffindor common room's fireplace this morning."

"Wow, he's hot!"

"Is that a tail?"

"Look at those muscles!"

"Where in the bloody Hell did he come from?"

"I wonder if he's a demon

-"What language is that?"- Kouga asked Kagome as she coddled Miryoku, cooing endearments to him softly.

-"That's English, Kouga-kun. It's what they speak here. These kids are all witches and wizards and this is a school for them. I'm their teacher,"- she explained, smiling amiably.

Kouga's eyes shined with pride at his woman's intelligence. She was instructing children in the art of magic and in a whole other language, to top it off! How many other languages could she speak, he wondered. –"Kagome, you're the smartest woman I've ever met,"- he complimented sincerely as he clasped both of her small, soft hands in his own two large, calloused ones.

-"Oh, stop flattering me!"- she smiled, blushing and slapping his arm playfully. –"Say, Kouga-kun, would you mind terribly helping me with my lessons?"-

-"Of course not, Kagome. Anything for my woman!"-

Nodding and sitting Miryoku down beside Kirara on her table, Kagome turned back to her class. "Class, Kouga will be helping me with our lessons for today. As you may have guessed by his tail," here, she grabbed his tail and held it up for the students to see and Kouga almost jumped out of his skin when he felt her touch his sensitive appendage, "he's a wolf demon. Kouga is royalty, you see, as he is the prince of the Wolf Demon Clan. He comes from the Feudal Era in ancient Japan, where I met him. Now, as a demon, Kouga has many dark powers that, if not protected from properly, can be very fatal."

As Kagome continued to explain about demons and the dark powers they possessed, a dark figure in the Forbidden Forest continued to lurk.


End file.
